Almost Like a Fairytale
by rempicka
Summary: Miku Hatsune was really excited for her first day at Vocaloid Girls' Academy of Performing Arts, or VGAPA. But once she's been faced with the most annoying roommate possible, the drastic changes from her usual lifestyle and her old childhood bully, she's starting to wonder if it's really going to be such a great year after all... MikuxRin, TetoxNeru. Rated T for yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ~*~published~*~ fanfiction, so I'd appreciate any polite criticisms and reviews. I'm a little self-conscious of my writing, so I'd appreciate having everything put nicely.**

**I have no idea if this is too small for a chapter but I'm kind of hoping it isn't, hehe. I've got 13 planned chapters so I'd appreciate if you could stick with me.**

**I'm Australian and I'm trying to avoid using Australian phrases or words with alternate spellings but I may slip, so sorry if I do.**

* * *

Hatsune Miku smiled brightly as the car pulled into Vocaloid Girls Academy of Performing Arts. After months of saving up, doing chores, talking her parents into it and getting a scholarship, she was finally attending the school, and she emanated excitement.

When she felt the car engine stop she opened the car door and hopped out, still beaming. The main building shone before her, tall and glorious. Girls around her age were gathered everywhere, wearing the same uniform – a grey-blue miniskirt, white button-up shirt, and red bowtie. Miku wore it with black knee-high socks and a black woollen sweatshirt, but most people wore nothing over the shirt. Miku was shocked – weren't they cold? At all?

"Let's go, Miku." Her mother said, taking her by the hand and leading her into the main building. Miku went red at being seen on her first day holding her mother's hand, but didn't pull her hand away nonetheless.

They walked into the main building and all Miku's mortification went forgotten when she saw the roof, which was a good eight metres high at the centre. She examined the stone, all the way up there, forming an intricate pattern. She then glanced down, at the huge, red, velvet mat. She felt a tug on her wrist, looked up and followed her mother to the desk.

"Um, this is Hatsune Miku…" said her mother uncomfortably.

The receptionist lady glanced at Miku and began typing something on her computer. Miku took a deep breath, forcing down her excitement.

"Yes, Hatsune Miku. Um, fifteen years old?"

Miku nodded.

"Alright, your student number is eight hundred and thirty six… just a moment." The receptionist stood and walked into another room, leaving Miku and her mother holding hands staring at the door. For half a second Miku smiled at her mother, then she looked at the door again as the receptionist came out holding a card.

"Here you go." She said, handing it over. Miku took it and examined it – in the top left corner in fine text was the number 836, the top right said _VGAPA_ and underneath was the name _Hatsune Miku_, along with her age and the number 022 – her dorm number. A picture of Miku smiled back at her on the left side of the card. Miku shuddered with excitement as she looked at it.

She felt arms wrap around her and she realised her mother was hugging her. "Mum, what are you doing?" She said as her mother pushed gently at her shoulder so they faced at eachother.

"Stay safe." Her mother began. Miku groaned and looked away for a second, but her mother put her hand on Miku's cheek and made her look into her mother's eyes. "Don't talk to anyone outside of the school. Shower regularly, and always wear a sweatshirt unless it's summer—"

Miku lifted her hand, looking much more confident than she felt. "I'll be fine, okay? I promise."

Her mother bit her lip and hugged her. Hesitantly, Miku returned the hug, and pulled herself out of it. "I'll talk to you later." Miku offered with a light smile.

Her mother nodded, turned, and walked away. Suddenly Miku regretted not hugging her for longer, or promising to do everything her mother asked, or crying and changing her mind about the whole school. She pined after her for a moment until she decided she should go to her new dorm room, so she turned and walked out of the large room at such a speed that she nearly ran. She glanced at her card again – 022.

When she looked back up, something dawned on her. She had no idea how to navigate this huge school. She smiled at her own stupidity and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Girl with blue hair!" She turned quickly on hearing the call and saw a girl with short, blonde hair run up to her. "Uh, do you know where-" the girl glanced at her card and looked back up, "-room 022 is?"

Miku's mouth opened and her eyes widened, and after a moment she smiled broadly. "I have no idea, but I'm your roommate!"

The girl gasped and smiled back. "Great! I'm Kagamine Rin, by the way. We should search for it!"

"I'm Hatsune Miku! And okay!"

Rin nodded and grabbed Miku's wrist, running off in some unexpected direction. After a minute of sprinting they arrived at a T junction in the huge grounds of the school. "So, I've worked out that the dormitory signs lead here, but I don't know where to—oh."

In front of her was another sign, pointing right, that read _Dormitories._

Miku giggled, and felt Rin grip her wrist again as she dragged her at a run towards the dormitory building. When they reached the door outside the building Rin panted and glanced at Miku.

"Open it." She whispered.

Miku gasped. "No, you open it!" She whispered in return.

"No, that's too scary, you do it!"

"You do it!"

Rin bit her lower lip and glanced at the door. She took a deep breath. "Three, two, one…" She shut her eyes tightly and opened the door as quickly as possible, her eyes opening once the deed was done. Nothing was in front of her except a large room with a fire and a girl giving them a strange look.

Rin sighed a breath of relief and walked in, closely followed by Miku, who shyly smiled at the pink-haired girl. She smiled back with a raised eyebrow, but before Miku could respond Rin had grabbed her wrist again and charged up the stairs. Miku gulped – was her roommate always like this?

They walked side by side until they found room 022, when Rin exclaimed that it was Miku's turn to open the door, so Miku stared at the doorknob intently until she decided that it wasn't about to explode and opened it.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Rin said as soon when the room was revealed as she ducked under Miku's withdrawn arm and charged into the room, beaming as she looked around. "I've got top bunk." She said, facing Miku again.

Miku pouted. "Fine then. But you owe me."

"Deal." Rin smirked. "Oh, we have a fridge!" She ran over to it, and Miku sighed, wondering how much energy this girl could possibly have. Rin excitedly made herself a drink as Miku walked over to her new bed and sat on it, looking around herself. She turned slightly and lay down, staring at the wood above her.

Rin climbed up to her bunk with the drink in hand, making Miku cringe at the sight of the wobbling cup. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Rin drinking her juice, Miku deep in thought. When Rin finished the drink she broke the silence.

"Hey, Miku-chan! Catch!" She called as she dropped the cup from the top bunk to the bottom. Miku jumped, reaching over to it, her fingers just sliding along the surface as the glass fell out of her reach, hit the ground and shattered everywhere.

"Kagamine-san! Why did you-"

"Kagamine-san?" Rin laughed. "No need to be so formal, Miku-chan." Her head popped from the top bunk, looking down at Miku with her hair falling beside her head.

"_You just threw a glass cup at me!" _Miku shrieked.

Rin placed a hand on one side of the ladder, dropping herself and catching her feet in one of the rungs. She then climbed down.

"Be careful of all the shattered glass." Miku grumbled, rolling to her side and biting her lip. Her new roommate was an airhead.

"What, you're leaving me to clean it alone? You're the one who dropped it!" Rin complained.

Miku turned and faced Rin. "_Me?_"

Rin smirked, brushing an arm along her forehead, grabbing a broom from the corner of the room and brushing the glass into a corner. "Yeah. You."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I finally got around to the next chapter! Sorry for the delay!**

**Um, everyone's age (except a certain someone who's coming into the next chapter) has been retconned to fifteen, in case I caused any confusion with mentioning Miku's age there!**

**I've got a limited knowledge of schools so I'm going with my own common knowledge and making some stuff up. I promise it won't seem ridiculous!**

**Oops it seems I've written a huge chapter. Sorry.**

**I don't own Vocaloid or UTAU or anything other than the plot~**

* * *

Miku's eyes opened the next morning to frantic beeping coming from the bedside table behind her. She blinked a few times, taking in her new room again and realising how odd it was to wake up in a bed that wasn't her own. She reached her hand to the alarm clock to turn off the 6:30am alarm, sat up, and got out of the bed.

Her schedule ran through her mind – until she realised she was thinking of her home schedule. She didn't need to make her mother a cup of tea anymore; she didn't need to fill her cat's water bowl or check on their outdoor dog. She stood still as she tried to think of something to do, but the only thing she could think of was put on her uniform and wake Rin. So after changing clothes, she looked up at the top bunk bed, and wondered what would be the most effective means of waking the sleeping girl.

"Kagamine-san!" Miku called in a quiet, sing-song voice, stirring no reaction whatsoever. She pressed her lips and thought further. "Kagamine-san!" She called again, slightly louder. Rin groaned and rolled over, bringing up Miku's hopes for a moment until she realised she was still asleep. "_Rin!_"

Rin flinched and sat up quickly. "Wh-what!?"

"Finally! Get changed and we'll go to breakfast."

Rin rubbed her eyes. "What's the time?"

"Six thirty."

Blinking once, Rin collapsed back onto her pillow. "Screw you, I'm not getting up at six."

"Oh, please, Rin-chan! I don't want to go to breakfast alone."

Otherwise lying completely still, Rin let out a laugh. "Coward."

"You owe me after I opened that door!"

After a moment of silence Rin groaned her submission. _Ha. Got you_.

Miku waited patiently as Rin climbed down the ladder to the ground. "Look away while I change," Rin said as she walked to her set of drawers.

Miku nodded, turning and facing a corner. "Rin, you didn't throw that glass in the bin."

"What, was I meant to?"

Miku sighed, wondering if there was a dustpan and brush someone in the room. After school, perhaps, she'd search for one.

"Okay, done changing." Rin said. Miku turned as Rin put on her shoes.

"Good! Let's go."

Rin stood and yawned, stretching widely. "Yeah…" She said, picking up her pre-packed bag and walking towards the door. Miku took her own bag, and together they walked to the large breakfast hall.

Inside was brightly lit and loud. Miku ran her eyes over the room, taking in what was going to be her first interaction with students other than Rin. She was shocked at the number of students – how many could the school possibly have, even at six in the morning?

Miku felt Rin grab her hand and followed her to a corner that was set out rather like a store, with a few chefs behind a bench and a large selection of food to choose from. Miku felt herself gaping – she'd learned the dining system at the school already, but she hadn't been expecting them to have such a high budget.

"Could I please have some egg and bacon?" Miku asked in a high pitched voice as she stared at all the foods. She couldn't even see any egg but she was sure they'd have some.

The serving chef nodded and prepared the meal.

"Um, I'll have the same." Rin said.

After they took their food they began searching for a good seat.

"Do you know anyone other than me here, Miku-chan?" Asked Rin, looking for a table that wasn't occupied to no avail.

"No. Do you?"

"No."

Miku bit her lower lip. "Guess we'll have to sit with a stranger then."

"Yeah… let's sit there!" Rin nearly ran over to the nearest table with only two girls sitting at it, and hesitantly Miku followed, sat beside Rin and glanced at the two girls in front of her. She recognised one of them as the pink drill twin-tail haired girl she saw in the dormitory last night.

"Hi!" said the girl, mild entertainment clear in her voice.

"Hatsune Miku…?" Said the other girl.

Miku's eyebrows tightened as she looked closely at the other girl. She had long blonde hair in a side ponytail, yellow eyes, and a certain viciousness about her.

"A-Akita-san!"

"Huh, who thought I'd see you again." Neru didn't have the same disgusted face she used to as she looked at Miku. She didn't look like she was about to pick at Miku's weaknesses and insecurities and make her hate herself.

And Miku was eager to forgive her.

"You gonna introduce us?" Asked Rin boredly as she jabbed at her toast with a fork.

"O-oh! Um, Rin-chan, this is Akita Neru-san. Akita-san, this is Kagamine Rin."

Neru nodded. "Rin, Miku, this is Kasane Teto."

Miku smiled politely. "Nice to meet you."

Teto smiled sweetly and nodded her agreement, mumbling "you too," shyly. She had an air around her that reminded Miku of herself.

After awkwardly glancing at the people she sat with, Miku resigned herself to eating, and everyone else did too.

* * *

After breakfast the four girls left the building together, idly chatting about the school, their own excitement, and how they got here.

"My parents wanted me to go to a fancy school and I picked this one. It has nice grounds." Said Rin, skipping beside Miku.

"Wow. I had to save up for months." Miku said.

"I went to a middle school near here with Neru, and we both agreed that instead of spending our last year there we'd go here and live like queens. I live in a rich family and we payed for Neru." Teto explained.

"I could've payed for myself, though…" Neru grumbled, kicking a rock as she walked.

Miku smiled. "I'm glad you made such a good friend after you transferred, Akita-san."

Neru bit her lip as she looked at Miku. "Just call me Neru, Miku." She said.

"O-Okay, Neru-chan."

Neru sighed and rolled her eyes. "That'll do, I guess."

"So, which classes have you guys got?" Teto asked.

Neru rummaged through her bag while walking and pulled out a folded piece of paper, unfolding it and reading aloud; "I've got English first, then gym, then maths, then choir, then lunch, then art, then home ec, then dance! Share any classes?"

Miku took out her own timetable. "Hmm, I've got English and choir with you."

"Give that here!" Rin said, pulling Miku's timetable from her hands and looking at it herself. "Right, we share maths."

"Okay." Miku took her timetable back and glanced at Teto. "Kasane-san?"

Teto handed Miku her timetable, and Rin leaned over Miku's shoulder to read it with her.

"Teto-chan, we share gym! Are you any good at gym?"

Mortified, Teto crossed her head. Rin pouted.

"That sucks. I'm the best. I'll pick you anyway!"

"Th…anks."

Miku sighed. "Anyway, Kasane-san, we share home ec and dance."

Teto nodded slowly. "Gosh, how much physical activity _is there_ in this school?"

Rin and Neru giggled and Miku jabbed her elbow into Rin's stomach.

"If only there were more, eh?" Neru giggled, resting an elbow on Teto's shoulder. Teto went completely red as she glared at Neru and realised what she'd implied.

* * *

Hours later, Miku walked towards her first maths class. Her day had been going relatively well, but she couldn't help but find that the school had an overly relaxed environment. Meaning, the only things she had to do was attend a class, listen to the teacher, and occasionally write something down. Miku had been accustomed to being busy 24/7, and she honestly found it boring to do absolutely nothing.

Still, she was enjoying herself today, and the school was working up to every expectation she held otherwise.

"Miku-chan! We're going to go shopping after school." Rin said, jumping in front of the door unexpectedly.

"What!?"

"Teto said there was a huge mall near the school and the students are encouraged to go there, so we're going!."

"Well… alright then. Shall we go into class?"

"Oh, boo!" Rin said, walking over to the door and opening it confidently. _She's certainly grown more eager since last night._

Miku followed her into the room, and saw that there were only three seats available – each at a great distance from eachother. On glancing at Rin, Miku learned she was concerned about it.

Miku wasn't particularly worried, however, beside the stress of sitting with a stranger – Rin would probably be annoying to sit near anyway.

Still, Miku leaned towards Rin and pointed out the two closest seats. Rin nodded at her and they each moved to them – Rin was three seats in front of Miku, and one seat to the right. So much for the only class with Rin.

Miku pushed her mixed feelings away – she had to do maths for now.

* * *

Miku met with Rin outside the mall and the two girls walked in to the mall and decided which store to go to first, eventually deciding on just getting milkshakes at a cafe. They arrived at the nearest store, sat and chatted boredly for a few minutes until they were approached by someone else wearing the VGAPA uniform.

"Um, mind if I sit here? I'm kind of bored."

Miku looked up at her – she had short, brown hair, and reddy-brown eyes. Miku nodded with a polite smile.

Rin bit her lower lip for a second, examining the girl. Her expression was hard.

"I'm Sakine Meiko." Said the girl, smiling.

Miku smiled back. "Hatsune Miku, and this is Kagamine Rin."

Rin smiled slightly and nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Meiko said, slouching back in the chair and looking over Miku and Rin. "So, how'd your first day go?"

"Not badly." Miku said.

"Turns out one of Miku-chan's childhood friends go here. " Rin said.

"Well. Maybe not friends…"

Rin gave Miku a confused look. "Right, you were the protagonist from a magical girl show and she was the antagonist and you fought for the powers of justice and friendship every week—"

"_Rin…_"

"—and at the end you made a huge speech to her which convinced her to join you and become the second magical girl on the show, and then the new antagonist was her old pet dog or something and it was corrupted by the main antagonist who wanted to drown the world in suffering—"

"**_Rin…_**"

"—so Neru couldn't help much in fighting but at the end she made a huge, meaningful speech to the super-powerful evil pet dog and he came back to the good side, but then the main antagonist just started getting the upper hand and everything was horrible until the mentor figure of the show gave you a huge speech and then you fought the baddie with love and joy and happiness and you defeated him and the world became sparkles again." Rin took a deep breath as soon as she finished talking.

Miku stared dumbfounded at Rin.

"But… that'd mean they were friends…" Meiko said.

Rin pouted. "I guess…"

* * *

"Yeah, see you, Sakine-san."

"See ya, Hatsune-san, Kagamine-san!" Meiko called as she ran in the direction of the school.

"We should probably go too…" Miku glanced at Rin.

"I don't like her."

"What?"

"I don't like Sakine-san."

* * *

**A/N: For those confused, a Magical Girl show (or mahou shoujo) is usually a children's show about a girl who transforms into a stronger, more colourful version of herself, with a pretty dress. They're known to be so colourful and bright and sparkly that it's a bit of an ongoing joke. Sailor Moon is the most popular example.**


End file.
